


Ticket

by TardisLady40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: Warning: There is swearing and racist language in this fic because one of the characters is a complete idiot! This was one I did a while back on my Tumblr account and it's a short fic, but I hope you enjoy it.





	Ticket

Ryan and Graham are together having some time with family. The Doctor agreed to go with Yaz to her job, she wanted to see her in action as a police officer. Yaz did tell her, that her job isn’t quite as dangerous as some police officers, although there have been times where she’s ran into some jerks!

The doctor watches as Yaz stands in the road, making sure everyone is following the rules. Yaz spots a car parked in a no park area, so she writes out a ticket and puts it on the window of the car. “That person won’t be happy once they see that,” the doctor replied. “Well, they were parked in a no park zone, so I’m just doing my job.” A lady walks out of the store and heads to her car, when she sees the ticket she swears. She spots Yaz, but doesn’t go and say anything because she knows she was in the wrong. Yaz continues walking down the street, when she spots a red truck, parked in a no park zone. She writes out the ticket and places it on the window. She starts walking away and suddenly a man goes up to her. “Excuse me, but did you just give me this ticket?” He asks. “Yes, because you are parked in a no park zone.” She replies. “Well, there’s no where else to park and I had to go into this store.” She points to the sign and says, “It says right there, that this is a no park zone.” The tall white man, who is wearing a shirt, with the saying, White Lives Matter on it, gets annoyed at her. “I don’t give a shit what it says, I don’t want this ticket!” Yaz replies calmly, “Well I’m sorry sir but I’m just doing my job.” The man grits his teeth, “Take this ticket back cause I don’t wanna touch it after your dark hands have been on it!” The doctor, who is standing not far from the incident, steps in. “Hey listen, you are going to take this ticket because you are in the wrong!” The man moves closer to the doctor, “Who the hell do you think you are?” Yaz steps in again, “She’s my friend, that’s who she is!” The man laughs, “She can’t be friends with a non white person!” The doctor has an annoyed look on her face, “Now listen here, I can be friends with whoever I want and color isn’t an issue!” Yaz grabs the doctor’s hand to try and calm her, “Hey, I’ll handle this okay?” The doctor sighs, “Okay but I’m going to be right over here if you need me.”

The man gets a grossed out look on his face, “Are you two gay or something?” Yaz ignores what he just asked. “Sir, please just take your ticket and you can try to fight it over at the police station, if you think I’m in the wrong.” The man reaches in his jacket and Yaz calls out for the doctor! The doctor runs over and tackles the man to the ground! “What the fuck are you doing, I’m trying to get a pair of gloves out of my pocket!” The doctor looks confused, “Gloves, and why should I believe that?” The man sighs, “I don’t wanna touch this damn ticket after her dark hands were on it!” The doctor opens the man’s jacket, as she has him pinned down on the ground and searches his pockets, she finds a pair of gloves. “Ah, so these are what you are looking for?” The man groans, “Yeah, now let me up bitch!” The doctor replies, “Only if you talk nicely to me.” The man groans again, “Please let me up bitch!” The doctor sighs and gets up off of the man. He puts his gloves on and grabs his ticket. He stares at Yaz and the doctor while getting in his truck and driving away.

“Yaz, I’m so sorry you had to deal with that!” The doctor says. “It’s not the first time I’ve ran into a racist,” Yaz replies. “I’m not the violent type but I really wanted to knock some sense into that guy,” the doctor says. Yaz laughs a bit, “Well, you sure did help me out and if you would’ve gotten into a brawl, I would’ve had to arrest you too.” The doctor looks shocked, “Oh but you wouldn’t do that!” Yaz laughs, “Or would I?” The doctor playfully punches Yaz in the arm. A young black officer comes up to Yaz, “Your shift is done, so you’re free to do whatever you’d like.” Yaz thanks the officer and heads off with the doctor back to the Tardis.

Once they get in the Tardis, the doctor tells Yaz she should sit down and relax cause it’s been a long day. The doctor is still boiling inside because of the racist that Yaz had to encounter today and her anger is still written all over her face. The doctor sits down next to Yaz. “Look at me doctor, everything is going to be okay, I’ll be okay.” The doctor frowns a bit, “I know, but I can’t stand when anyone says anything hurtful to you!” Yaz places her hand on top of the doctor’s hand and gently squeezes it. “You are so full of love doctor and I really love that about you.” The doctor’s lip quivers a bit, “I love everything about you Yaz!” Yaz tears up and pulls the doctor into a hug, as they pull back out of the hug they look into each other’s eyes. Yaz gently strokes the doctor’s face with her hand, “No matter what we’ve always got each other.” The doctor’s frown turns into a slight smile. Yaz places both hands on the doctor’s face as she gives her a loving kiss on the lips. The doctor returns the kiss with as much love as she has.


End file.
